


Batterie For Valentine's Day

by GamerWires627



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, i drew some comics too!!!!!!!!! so be prepared for messy art, just three little scenarios, long h a i r, long haired batter, mexican zacharie, my handwriting sucks, sassy judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Three little comics and stories with Batter/Zacharie fluff





	Batterie For Valentine's Day

"Why do you wear your hat so low?"

The question had just tumbled from Zacharie's mouth without warning. He nearly began to backpedal before his best customer responded.

"Why do you wear a mask all the time?"

His interest piqued, Zacharie flung off his mask with a flourish, smirking at the taller man's hint of shock shown on his face. "No reason!" 

Zacharie had absolutely nothing to hide. Sure, he had a few scars, but the mask-wearing was mostly just for the mysterious-video-game-merchant vibe he liked to give off. And so, the Batter let out a sigh and took off his hat.

"Happy now?" he mumbled. 

Zacharie took a minute to study the other's face. One of his eyes was gray, the other black, and there was eye black underneath them. After taking off the hat, something seemed to fall onto the Batter's back. He leaned to the side and realized  _the Batter had a whole, long, black ponytail hidden under his hat_. How did he manage to hide all that hair for so long?  _Why_ did he hide that hair? Zacharie personally thought it was cool. 

"Beautiful."

Zacharie didn't even realize he'd spoken aloud until the Batter let out the  _smallest, most cutely startled gasp_ Zacharie had ever heard, just the tiniest tint of pink on his snow-white cheeks.

* * *

The next time Zacharie saw his friend actually show that emotion was when they were walking together. Upon the normally-masked man's request, the Batter had left his low ponytail out of his hat. It was quite long and a little bit wavy as well. In return, Zacharie had to go without his mask, which, he reminded, didn't bother him in the slightest. But back to the event. He'd let slip a quick compliment, and that's when it happened again.

 The Batter rolled his eyes. "Pff. I'm not cute."

Zacharie stared at him in an unbelieving manner. "You are  _so_ cute, though!"

* * *

The Batter was embarrassed to admit that that had not been the last time Zacharie had managed to evoke a reaction. No, the last time so far was then.

Zacharie, without his mask again (don't focus on his dark hair, emerald eyes, brown skin, charming smile, don't do it, Batter), had said something along the lines of it being a special day and the Batter being his favorite customer. He'd presented him with a wonderful bouqet of flowers, making the purifier gasp quietly and feel that odd burning in his cheeks.

He could hear the Add-Ons humming around him, and he supposed if they could talk they'd either be teasing him for getting flustered so easily or shouting, "OTP! OTP! OTP!"

"That'll be 100 credits."

The Batter blinked at the petite man.

"...Really?"

"Yep!"

A small, fuzzy white shape was visible a few feet away. His large grin didn't falter one bit when he said a simple sentence, though one a bit out-of-character for him.

"I ship it."

The Batter gasped again, and Zacharie responded to the Judge's statement with:

"Shut up, you gay cat."

Truely, the best of responses.

 

 


End file.
